Girl Afraid
by WritingInTheDarkness
Summary: Book 7. Harry and Ron go off on an mission for the Order and Hermione is stuck behind. Will getting a new assignment ease her mind, or will Draco Malfoy do that for her.. Who just so happens to be the assignment? R
1. Chapter 1

**Girl Afraid**

**By**

**WritingInTheDarkness**

**Chapter 1 The assignment**

Hermione Granger was upset. No, she was angry. No, more like pissed off. Why? Because they left without her. And by they she meant her best friends, Harry and Ron.

It was the summer before 7th year, and although the time grew nearer for the upcoming War, they still- although, not a lot - joked and played around. But that was before they were given the order.

See, as soon as they all turned 17, they became of age to join the Order of the Phoenix. So they did. At first it was small assignments here and there, like who was the last to visit the Azkaban prision, who was a a little too interested in the outbreak of the Death Eaters (aside from people who were working for a newspaper or time line.), Things like that.

And that went on for awhile. However miniscule the assignment was, Hermione tried (with little help from Harry and Ron) as best as she could to find out all the possible answers- without whining.

The least could be said about Harry and Ron who whined and moaned about getting such girl assignments (which Hermione glared at, and they quickly changed it to "stupid assignments" instead.)

So, the rest of the Order consisting of Prof. Dumbledore, Prof. Mcgongall, Kingsley, Tonks, Mad- eye, Lupin, Sirius, Hagrid, all the Weasleys (excluding Ginny who was still under age), Snape, Harry and Hermione- had decided that they should go searching for the rest of the Horcurxes in Godric's Hollow.

She had been excited until She found out who was going. Hermione sat there shocked when they failed to include her name to the list of who were going. And she vehemently stated her opinions, but 'the Order' thought it was best if she stayed and continued with her other assignments- which she finished the week before and said so, when they stated 'We'll get you more assignments.'

The day before, Harry and Ron had left, to her and Ginny's outrageous denials. Ginny who was still very much in love with Harry and had begun dating, locked herself in her room and wouldn't come out until Harry returned.

So, Hermione Granger was pissed off. For Harry and Ron weren't the only ones going, Remus, Tonks, and a bunch of the Weasleys left as well. There was no right why she shouldn't be on that assignment. But did they coincide? no, they just left her here.

And, no offense, but Grimmauld place wasn't the most charming nor the most comfortable place to be. Talking below a whisper at all times, the days that were good had to be spent in a civilized fashion, with no parties or hooliganism. Which was what the Weasleys thrived on, the younger ones anyway.

Hermione sat at the big table in the dank kitchen, awaiting for what, she did not know. She had finished all her assignments and books that were exercised by Mcgonagall. Merlin, she was bored out of her mind.

There was nothing to do in this bloody dim hole they called a house. She absolutely detested it here, it was small and damp and creaky and ugly. Ugh! The only reason she put up with it was because Harry got to see his Godfather again and she got to see the rest of her friends.

Now, she would have gone into hiding with her parents who were being guarded by Mad eye, but she didn't want to be far away in case Harry or Ron needed her. She wanted to be part of the Order because she wanted to take the Dark Lord down.

Sighing, she got up and silently walked up the stairs, she lightly knocked on Ginny's door.

'What?' a small voice said from the inside.

'Ginny, come down. Please,' she murmured. Although it had only been a day, Ginny hadn't come at once, and wouldn't let anyone in, including her mother, who was back at the Burrow.

'I don't want to.' she replied back.

'Come out here, now!' she snapped, forgetting to talk below a whisper. She often lost her patience with Ginny. Merlin she was so stubborn.

The shrieking of Mrs. Black could be heard throughout the whole house. She didn't mean to yell, she didn't even want to speak.

Hermione knew how Ginny felt. Those were her two best friends out there risking there lives to save those of others. And she missed them so much, it hurt. But what could she do? Ron had left her, and she knew there wasn't going on between them, but she hoped it would.

'No. Hermione, just leave me alone!' Ginny yelled over Mrs. Black screaming.

Heaving a sigh, she made her way back downstairs.

'Why is she yelling like that for?' Sirius said from above the stairs. Lord, it was so dark, she could hardly make out his figure. She took out her wand and pointed at the candles along the wall. Mumbling 'Incendio.', they magically lit up and turned back to Sirius.

'Sorry! Ginny still won't come out of her room, and I lost my patience,' she said, started for the room that bared Mrs. Black.

'No, no, let me do it. She's my mother after all,' he grumbled, ambling down the stairs.

Sirius had also locked himself in his room with Buckbeak a.k.a Witherwings. Dumbledore had suggested to Harry that he give him back to Hagrid, for Hagrid often got nostalgic over Buckbeak. But he decided that Sirius could keep him, since they had been together for so long. So when night time came, Sirius would release Buckbeak to excerise, and he would come back after an hour or so well fed and healthy.

She didn't know why he locked himself away, normally when Harry was around, Sirius was out and about, yelling and cheering, and prominently pissing off his mother, who shrieked about what a horrible son he was and blah blah. Not that Sirius cared, he just wanted to be with Harry for as long as he could before the War approached. And she wanted to lock herself away, but she knew she had to be strong. They would come back, all of them, she was sure of it.

'Mother, will you shut up already!' Sirius voice yelled. Another mountain of profanities from Mrs. Black. 'Ginny is not a blood traitor, and Hermione is a muggle- born,' another set of insults. 'Shut up, or so help me, I will make you.'

That did the trick. Hermione went back to the kitchen to prepare what she could, she knew she was a horrible cook, but Molly was not there and Kreacher - the house elf - was still disobeying Sirius. So, it was up to her.

'Well, Hermione, I'm going back to my room. Have a nice night,' Sirius said from the doorway.

'Wait, don't you want to eat,' gesturing to the cold stew she had prepared earlier.

Sirius grimaced then shrugged, moving further into the room. He sat down and dug into the bowl that Hermione set in front of him. She tried not to giggle over the strange faces he put on after every bite.

'Why did you leave?' she whispered.

He looked up then around. 'Since I was little, I had never believed in that dung my parents believed in. Pureblood, muggle- born, half blood, it was all the same to me. And then I went to Hogwarts and became friends with Remus and James, and it was perfect. The two I relied on the most were not the same as me, but that was okay. We made a pact, and I never once broke it, once I graduated I left this house.' his brow was furrowed and he was frowning at the counter top. ' I didn't want to be like my parents, they didn't rely on anyone and I felt suffocated here. Attending social balls, making the best impressions, wearing the finest clothes, never to associate with anything but your own. All these rules and regulations, and I had promised myself that I would never come back here. But for Harry, I would do anything.'

Moisture came into his eyes and to hers. She clutched his hand. 'They are coming back. Harry has been alone for so long, and he couldn't bear it if he lost his Godfather. He'll do anything in his power to come back to us.'

Sirius nodded and slowly got to his feet. 'You know Hermione, you really are the brightest witch of this generation.'

She graced him with a brilliant smile. 'Of that I have no doubt.'

A crash sounded at the vicinity of the front entrance. They got to there feet and made quick work of getting out there wands, running upstairs to the entrance they met Kingsley who was smiling at a baffled Ginny.

'What's going on?' Hermione demanded. Lord, she almost had a heart attack thinking it was a Death Eater. Looking at Sirius, he probably thought the same thing.

'Well, Hermione, I have a new assignment for you,' Kingsley said, pointing at the door that led to the parlor.

'And you couldn't give me this in the morning?' she stated, looking confused.

'The assignment is waiting in the other room. I need you to question this person, use the Veritaserum as well. Just find out as much as you can about him,'

Hermione slowly walked to the door and upon entering, she turned to Kingsley and asked who it was.

'Just go in,' he motioned again to the door.

She opened it, and at first she couldn't see anything, for she forgot to light the candles. But there was no denying the who the shock of white blond hair belonged to.

'Malfoy?!' she said, shocked.

'Hello to you too, Granger,' his voice drawled from the couch.

What in bloody Hell was he doing here? was her last rational thought.

**A/N: Dumbledore and Sirius didn't die. This story doesn't follow the novels but I thought it would be a nice change. Now, you're probably thinking this story has already been made, maybe It has, but I am changing it and making it my own.**

**So if you liked it, Review me please. And if they are good comments I will defnitely be making more chapters. I am still working on The Thought Of It All, I will be posting another chapt on Tuesday hopefully.**

**Nobody...**

**Oy, and whoever can state the band that created the name of this story (Girl Afraid) will get extra points for just being totally cool. It's a toughie, but I dare ya!! And a dedication in the next chapt. Hehhe, do your thing...!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

'What are you doing here?' she demanded to Malfoy, then whirled around. 'What is he doing here?' she asked Kingsley.

'I am here to join the Order,' Malfoy said, with a sneer. She looked at him, as if he was demented.

'The Order? You want to join the Order?' she squeaked.

'Did I stutter?'

Hermione turned back to Kingsley and saw Sirius and Ginny also there staring wide-eyed at Malfoy who just looked back as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

'Kingsley, how does he -' she spat out. '- know what the Order is?'

'Well, Snape told him. And then Mister Malfoy found Arthur Weasley at the Ministry, and he told me to bring him here,' he said, in matter-of-fact tone.

'But why? I don't understand. Malfoy is a Death Eater,' she whispered to Kingsley and the rest.

'Actually, I'm not. Well, I am, but I didn't want to be,' he stated from behind her. Crossing his arms over his chest, they could just see the Dark Mark visible on his arm. Hermione shuddered and looked into Malfoy's eyes. She made a decision.

'Ginny, get me some Verita serum and privacy. I'll find everything out.' Ginny ran to do her bidding, while Kingsley marched out.

'If you are lying Malfoy, so help me Merlin, not even Voldemort will recognise you. Understand me?' she whispered menacingly, but only received a smirk in return.

'I got it, Granger,' he sat back down on the coach and spread out to get comfortable. Stupid ferret, the same pureblood prat from Hogwarts.

He hadn't changed at all. She bet he was a spy to Voldemort, seeking information on the Order and its where-abouts. Ugh, he was smiling now, Merlin she wanted to punch his face in.

Ginny came in and handed the potion to Hermione. Malfoy raised an eyebrow and asked 'So, Weaslette, where's scarhead?'

Hermione was horrified when Ginny suddenly bursted into heart-wrenching tears. Then she turned with blazing eyes to Malfoy, who just grinned and started humming a tune under his breath. She marched over and when she was close to squeezing the life out of his neck, a hand stopped her.

'Hermione, you can't be thinking of hurting Mister Malfoy here, were you?' Sirius said, eying Malfoy with distate. Apparently she wasn't the only one who didn't like him.

'Yeah, were you Granger?' Malfoy muttered, his eyes darkening considerably. He looked right at her with those piercing eyes and she felt light-headed. Oh, Merlin.

'I was,' she whispered faintly. She sat down right beside him, and he made no move of being repulsed he just looked at her with amusement in his eyes.

She handed the potion to him, better to get it over now, then to worry about it tomorrow. Something was wrong with her, she felt her heart accelerate and her mouth turn dry. Shaking her head, she saw Malfoy drink only half. Because if he drank too much, it would reveal things that not even his mother should know.

'Why are you here?' was Hermione's first question.

'I want to join the Order,' he murmured, looking up at her with glazed eyes, a sign that the potion was working.

'Why?'

'They tortured my mother, kidnapped her in the dead of night and tortured her. I want to take every last one of them. That's why I am here,' he said, the potion not permitting him to show any emotion. Regardless, Hermione could sense the anger and resentment underneath the surface, and it almost sent tears to her eyes.

'I'm sorry, Malfoy,' she whispered.

His head snapped up, the potion clearly losing its effect, and those eyes darkened until they were almost black. 'I don't need your pity, filthy little thing. I just need to get in the Order so I can get those bastards, all right?'

She nodded, not knowing what else to say. Malfoy might have changed, the anger had done this to him, made him so bitter that even the thoughts he had about her hadn't changed. She willed the tears not to fall and slowly backed out of the room.

Malfoy's head was bowed and he was breathing raggedly through his nose. His knuckles were clenching on the armrest and silent tears were streaming down his face.

Hermione turned to Sirius and Kingsley who were waiting outside the door. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she gave them a small smile. 'Let him in, he told me everything.'

Walking up the stairs, she laid down on her bed and tried to sleep. A little while later her eyes were still open, and footsteps sounded behind her door. A knock and a soft 'come in.'

Malfoy entered and closed the door behind him. She quickly sat up and told herself to calm down. This was Malfoy, Lord, but he looked so forlorn.

'What do you want?' her voice strained.

'I wanted to say thank you,' he looked at his feet then up at her. 'I just, even after everything I put you through the past 6 years you're still letting me join.'

'Well, if I was in your situation, well, I don't know what I would do,' she muttered.

He shot her a small grin and started for the door. 'Thanks, Granger.' and silently let himself out.

She never thought those words would ever come out of Malfoy's mouth. Ever.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning wasn't any better, Malfoy took it upon himself to go back to his old ways, and instead of acknowledging her when she went down to breakfast he completely ignored her, and continued eating his breakfast.

'Hello to you, Malfoy,' she muttered, grabbing a bowl for cereal.

She turned in time to see him nod, entranced by the Daily Prophet in his hands. She rolled her eyes and sat as far from his as possible and immediately dug in, ignoring his raised eyebrow.

'Someone is hungry,' he smiled sardonically.

Hermione glared at him and returned to her dry cereal. Nothing Malfoy said would bug her. But that smile on his face was really starting to bug her. Everything he did bugged her.

Quickly getting up and setting her bowl in the sink, it immediately filled with water and soap with a flick of her wand. Walking to the door she left Malfoy alone with his food and decided to visit Ginny.

Knocking on her door, she heard a soft, 'Come in.'

Pushing the door open, she saw Ginny on her bed. Ginny looked pale, and fresh new tears were running down her face, her heart broke for her. She knew Ginny missed Harry a lot, but this much?

'Ginny, stop crying,' she murmured, going over to hug the crying girl.

'I miss him so much. I can't help thinking that maybe this time he won't come back. What if my brothers don't come back? Why did everyone leave me?' she said in a hoarse whisper.

'I know you miss them, and they will come back. Don't worry, they aren't going to leave you alone. I won't leave you alone,' she assured, rocking Ginny back and forth.

She wept for a few more minutes, heaving in strangled breaths. She curled into her bed and wiped away the remaining tears.

'Thanks, Hermione. I just have to keep hoping,' she said softly, sniffing.

'No problem,' Hermione told her.

'So, what the bloody hell is Malfoy doing here?'

'He wants to join the Order, under the Vertiaserum he said that Death Eaters tortured his mother and now he wants revenge,' she said calmly.

'Really? I always thought he was such a prat, what if it was all a facade?' Ginny suddenly exclaimed. Looking at her with huge blue eyes, that were just like her brother.

Turning away, she wiped away the single tear that rolled down her cheek. She missed Ron so much, it was killing her inside. The biggest mistake she made was not telling Ron of how she felt about him.

And now she was all alone, to ponder everything she never did and wished she did.

'Maybe it was all a scheme. But the Malfoy downstairs was pretty much the same one from school. Nothing has changed, he is still the same old ferret and i'm still the same old girl who can't stand him,' she said, with a slight smile on her face.

Pulling saw from Ginny, she decided she would go to her room and contemplate Malfoy and her feelings for Ron.

'I'm going to my room, maybe find a book to read,' getting up, she quietly left the room, not giving Ginny time to respond.

'So, did the Weaslette finishing crying?' a voice said from behind her.

Taking out her wand, she spun around and stuck it in the face of one Draco Malfoy, who was leaning against her door frame with a serious look on his face.

'She's fine, the least can be said about you,' she snapped, and pushed him out of her way to enter her room.

Slamming the door on his face, she was met with foot that quickly opened the door again. 'What do you want? Get out of my room!'

'No, you think that just because we are not in school, I won't stop bugging you,' he challenged. Now with a smile on his face.

'I never thought I'd see the day when you would stop bothering me,' she rolled her eyes and sat on her bed.

'Well, it wouldn't be me, would it?'

Shaking her head, she decided to contemplate her feelings even though Malfoy was looking at her in an odd way. Oh well, what isn't odd about this situation?

Malfoy in my room? Or Malfoy in my room, smiling? Or Malfoy in my room, smiling an actual smile?

Odd, you think?

**A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to jessirose85, anonymous affliate, xxxxcrazychickxxxx, LittleMissPrincess and RockerVinny for guessing the song of this fic.**

**Now this fanfic is going to be around 10-15 chapters. It won't be as slow as my other fic but it'll be romantic and smutty eventually. **

**Nobody**


	4. Chapter 4

Her eyes snapped open, and she looked to the window and saw the sun rising, still very early apparently. She sighed and wondered if getting out of bed was the best excuse not to have to deal with Malfoy or Ginny, she should go and leave this wretched place.

The strange smell of rotting fruit that constantly seemed to hang around the house only intensified the need to leave. She wanted to, but she had responsibilities. To Ginny and Harry. She slowly got up, groaning along the way from the sore muscles she got from sleeping in a fetal position all night.

Moving her hair from her face, she managed to stretch without howling in pain and rubbed her drooping eyes. _Today is going to be an exciting day_, she thought sarcastically.

'Accio clothes,'she murmured, grabbing her wand from her nightstand. She took time to examine the clothes she held, simple and classy, warm and dull. She didn't bother with personal things like clothes, she got up and changed. Then she made her way out the door.

The smell of something other than rotting fruit filled the air, making her breathe in deeply and exhale into Heaven. She trotted down the stairs, and found herself halting just before the door that led to the kitchen. Who would be up at this time? And with breakfast prepared?

She smiled brilliantly, maybe it was Ginny, finally out of her room. She pushed the door aside and immediately lost her smile. Her assignment a.k.a Malfoy, was there.

'Hello Hermione, why don't you come sit down? I promise I haven't poisoned the food,' his voice broke her out of her trance. He was seated at the table with the Daily Prophet in one hand and a piece of toast in another. He looked different this morning, more brighter and exuberant. Not dull or menacing looking like he did the first night here.

And when the bloody hell did he start calling her Hermione? she decided to ignore it for now and concentrate on him, her assignment. She needed as much information as she could get, and although Vertiaserum would do, a part of her wanted to crack his stoic exterior and wonder about him.

'I would love to,' she replied, sitting across from and reaching for the tea when he did. Their hands touched and she thought her heart skipped a beat, she met his eyes, and saw nothing. His ominous appearance was back up, and the scowl on his face should have sent her running.

'Don't touch me, you're lucky i'm even being nice to a mudblood like you,' he said darkly. He threw down his paper and pushed his plate away and stormed out of the kitchen, leaving her alone once again.

'The nerve of that ferret,'she muttered to herself. She munched on the toast some more, and stopped mid-bite, she knew that having Malfoy as an enemy wasn't good, especially in such tight corridors. And it was even worse because she had to know all about the stinky ferret.

Merlin, it was going to be a long day.

After finishing her breakfast, she went back upstairs to visit with Ginny for a bit, who, surprisingly, was sitting up in bed and reading books for the new school year. 'Ginny, I'm so glad you are up,' she started.

'I know I've been a pain since Harry left, and I'm truly sorry Hermione. I'll be better from on, Harry would've wanted it that way,' Ginny said, smiling at her sheepishly.

'He would have,' Hermione agreed. What else could she say? She left Ginny soon after and headed for Malfoy's room, the one across the way from hers.

She knocked once, then twice. A crash came from the other side and she slammed the door wide open. Malfoy was on the floor, glaring up at her from underneath his bangs.

Slapping her hand over her mouth, she shook with mirth. 'What are you doing on the floor Malfoy? I thought you didn't belong there.'

'Ha ha ha, you're hilarious,' he scowled at her and pushed himself off the floor.

'I try,' she smiled at him and his scowl disappeared, replaced with a smirk. 'Can we talk a bit?'

'Sure,' he sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. For a guy who called her a mudblood less then an hour ago, he seemed pretty forgetful, didn't he?


	5. Chapter 5

'What is it that you wanted to talk about?' Malfoy said, looking up at her from his place on the bed.

'Well, I was wondering what your opinion is on this war, besides the obvious,' she asked, finding it odd sitting on Malfoy's bed with a civilized conversation set on mind.

'I hate the Death Eaters, I did before it happened, and I will for the rest of my life,' he muttered, turning red in the face.

'Oh.. all right,' Malfoy was so passionate about his hatred towards the Death Eaters, but it didn't even resemble the hatred he had for her when they were in school. He hated her, obviously. She bested him in almost everything, and manage to come out cool in the end, while he suffered the wrath of his father for coming second best, and receiving a punch by yours truly.

'Look, I didn't come here so that you and I could become friends, I don't mind you in the least, but it's me and them. That's all i'm here for,' he growled, and she shrank away.

This wasn't the same Malfoy from school. That Malfoy was a coward and afraid of a little fall, while this one in front of her looked menacing and spiteful- despite it not being towards her. He just had the look on his face, of being in pain all the time. He must've really loved his mother, to want to avenge her so badly. And she took that as a good sign, one more person for them and one more person against the evil-doers. It fit, and she had to admit that she was proud of Malfoy, though she'd never admit it out loud.

She was proud because despite all his beliefs, on what he thought of her and the Weasleys and Harry, he managed to ignore all that, just so he could do something, anything to prevent it from happening to other people. She always knew that Malfoy wasn't as bad as he let on.

'I understand, Malfoy. I was just curious, that's all,' she made a move to get up when his hand shot out and gripped her tight. She looked down at him with wide eyes. His touch was so piercing and strong, it sent a shiver down her spine.

'I don't want it to happen to others. I don't want them to lose there families like I lost my mother,' he murmured, staring at her with his cloudy eyes.

'You're a good guy, Malfoy. I wish that we could've been friends at Hogwarts,' she pulled away and made for the door. His voice stopped her.

'We can still be. It's not like i'm going anywhere anytime soon,' that was true. Looking over her shoulder, she nodded and let herself out.

Malfoy, in her mind, was a whole new prospective.

Hermione went to her room after her visit with Malfoy. She was reading a novel, and decided to let Sirius take over the cooking for once, with-surprisingly- help from Ginny.

She sighed and looked around. She was staying in Ron and Harry's room, just because she thought she would be closer to them somehow. She missed them dearly and it had only been three very long days.

They would come home soon, she was sure of that. Otherwise she would hunt them down and hex them all the way to Azkaban and back.

A knock at her door sounded. And her heart skipped a beat, thinking it was Malfoy. She stayed on her bed and said, 'Come in.'

Sirius head stuck through and Hermione smiled and patted the spot next to her. He immediately made his way over. Buckbeak was right on his tail, that silly bird never left Sirius alone for too long.

'Buckbeak, out. You can't follow me everywhere,' Sirius voice called out. Buckbeak looked at him with sad eyes and slowly made his way out, turning and plopping down to stare ominously in Hermione's direction. Apparently Buckbeak thought she was stilling away his friend.

'What's going on, Sirus? Have you heard anything yet?' she asked rapidly.

Sirius shook his head and whispered,' No, nothing yet. I just wanted to discuss about the young lad around here. Malfoy, right?' he received a nod and continued, ' well, I was hoping you could tell me a little bit about him, Harry only told me that he was the biggest prat ever.'

Hermione laughed. 'He was a prat. His mother was tutored and killed by Death Eaters, and he is set for revenge. That's why he joined us,' she replied.

The look on Sirius face was frightening, ' Those vile, low... gruesome.. little.. pieces of beetle dung. Oh.. I wish I could..,' he stuttered out.

'I know, Sirius. I am angry as well, but please don't talk about to him. It's a really sensitive subject, obviously,' she quickly interrupted.

'You've got it,' Sirius got to his feet, clenched his hands and teeth, shook like a dog and made for the door. Hermione stared after him, wondering what that was all about. Maybe there was more that Sirius wasn't telling us.

'Come on, Buckbeak. Time for your evening stroll,' he pulled on Buck's leash. The one that Ginny got for him and they went left towards his room. Hermione closed her eyes and fell against the sheets.

Why was everything so completely unfair? Malfoy had to suffer, and now Sirius.

She opened her eyes and was met by the cold ones of none other then Draco Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

'So, you love talking about me, huh? Next time you do, make sure to close the bloody door, all right?' he snapped, standing over her lying form. He whirled around and slammed the door behind him, before Hermione could even sputter the word 'wait'.

He knew that everyone knew why. But she was talking about him like she didn't even care about his mother. That it was all a big joke that he joined this ridiculous organization, to kill Death Eaters, who were not planning on dying so easily. It was stupid that she laughed at things that meant the most to him, and with that dog who actually had the gall to pity him. Him, Draco Malfoy. He needed pity from no one. He was going to avenge his mother, be damned to those who thought not.

Draco made his way to his cramped room. There was no window... there was nothing that could get him away from these people for longer than 10 minutes. Granger was bloody mad if she thought that he wasn't going to do what he wanted. No one told Draco to do anything, unless he wanted to. That's for sure.

Leaving the same way he came in, he ran down the stairs and stormed into the kitchen that was in the basement. Who in their bloody mind would put a kitchen in the basement? Draco rolled his eyes, and looked around for sustenance.

Nothing looked appetizing, not the moldy oatmeal that no one touched, and not the scrambled eggs that looked like it came from someone's stomach. Absolutely nothing. He whipped his wand and started up the stove, ready to make a delicious meal from himself.

'Malfoy?,' Granger's soft voice said from the door. He didn't turn around, he didn't even acknowledge her. He just continued cooking.

'Malfoy, I just wanted to say I am sorry that you-,' she was interrupted. Apparently, he couldn't shut up for longer then a minute.

'That I heard what you said. Look, I don't bloody care what the Hell you say, just make sure it's not about me. Why I am here is for my own reasons, not everyone in this grotesque house needs to know, got it?' he didn't leave room for an answer. He continued cooking, humming a gay tune under his breath. All the while Granger stood gaping at him like a fish out of the water.

Rightly so, he thought. She deserved getting yelled at. Bloody Mudblood.

'Please,' Greanger said.

Draco turned and hissed out, ' shut up and leave me the fuck alone.'

Granger's eyes widened then a frown marred her plump lips. Very plump lips. Merlin, he shouldn't be thinking this. He mentally shook his head and concentrated on her.

At 5'6'', Hermione Granger was a woman to be reckoned with. Her hair managed to tame itself and she finally hit puberty, growing in all the right places (that counted, of course) Her brown eyes took up most of her face, she had a pert nose and a small forehead. She was intelligent, stubborn and the best looking girl he had ever seen in his life.

But for Merlin's sake, She will never be told that.

He imagined that his feelings had started acting up the year before. While they were still at Hogwarts, innocent still about their surroundings. It was a day, just like today, wondering when the bloody war was going to start. He had been walking to the library, planning on sneaking into the restricted section- for good. He swore, when he came upon Granger, crying in the deepest part of the library. Her knees were up, touching her chest, with her arms around them, sobbing to her heart's content. She looked up, not at him- thank Merlin, but just into some unknown place and he saw those beautiful eyes shimmering in tears and he wondered for the first time ever, what was Granger feeling at that moment?

After that day, He had snuck out of classes regulary. He followed her everywhere with his eyes, from his side of the Great Hall, to the small space in a classroom. There wasn't a place she went, that he didn't initially follow. Weeks after he first spotted her, he managed to walk in on her crying again. Clutching her heart, looking desperate outside for some sort of savior.

He felt it then. He felt emotion, and something relatively warming. She changed him in that moment. It was unknown. But he knew that Granger was his savior. He made so many stupid mistakes while growing up and following the footsteps of his stupid father. His mother was the only good thing in his life- aside from Granger- whom had no idea that he was alive. He was okay with that. Because now wasn't the time to be thinking of getting with her, when there was so many other things that he needed to succeed in.

Avenging his mother's death.

And trying not to scream at Granger was second.

It was a very hard list.


	7. Chapter 7

'What happens if I don't leave you alone?' she murmured, moving further into the room. Suddenly it was silent.... Too silent. He felt the blood rushing to his head, and he was pretty sure that she hadn't meant it as an innuendo, but it took it like it was anyway.

Draco finally turned around and looked her in the face. 'Well, I'll just have to ignore you, won't I?'

'I thought we were friends,' she replied.

He shook his head, 'We are not friends, Granger. You think I'm here for tea, and games. Well, I'm not. I couldn't give a tiny rats arse about you and your little buddies, okay?'

Granger stared up at him. And for a moment, he thought she was going to give up her courage and cry in front of him.. but she silently shook herself, and smiled brightly. You could say he was astonished.

'Of course, I understand Draco. I'll leave you alone, if that's what you really want,' she sat down, turning her back to him and started reading a thick tome. About what? He had no bloody clue.

He finished cooking and set the pan and plates on the table. Gesturing for Granger to have some, she shook her head in no. He scowled, he wasn't going to be blamed because Granger wasn't eating properly.

'Eat, Damn it,' she looked startled at first, and immediately dug in. Draco was amused by her ravenous appetite. He ate as well, but at a slower pace, of course.

'Look, I know you don't care about what I have to say, but I really am sorry. I just want everyone here to know that you are a good guy and I do trust you, as strange as that might be,' she broke the silence with her long speech.

He gaped at her, and smirked. He liked Granger, of that he was sure. And she just made it all the more clearer as to why he did.

'Can I ask you a question?' It was time to get the question out of the way.

She nodded, albeit warily.

'Why do you cry?' he asked, slowly.

'What? I don't know what you mean,' she looked sad again. Like her dog just died. He kicked himself for asking, but he needed to know why she was crying.

'Tell me,' he was getting annoyed. He just wanted to know, that was all. He wasn't going to laugh, or mock her. But she didn't know that. Maybe she did think he was still the smart little arse in Hogwarts, but he knew that he changed.

She should too, if her thinking 'he was a good guy' was any indication.

'I have seen you more then once, crying at Hogwarts. I just want to know why,' he moved in closer, and he took notice that she moved in as well. He smirked. He did that a lot.

'Well... because of the war, and I just...,' she paused, and he thought she was going to stop again, but she lifted her head and saw the unshed tears and knew she was reminiscing, 'I just feel like this war will change everything, that I will lose everything that I have ever known because I wasn't strong enough, or I wasn't smart enough, or something....'

He thought those were stupid reasons. He wasn't going to say it out loud. But he believed that Granger was one of the brightest witches of their time, and she was sitting there belittling herself because she didn't think she was enough. Well, it's cow dung. That's what it was.

'You honestly believe that?' he snapped. He couldn't help it.

Her eyes grew large, and she nodded.

'Granger... even though I didn't like you in school, I knew you were smart. I always knew that. It was hard not to when you took it upon yourself to throw it in my face every change you got,' he smirked when she blushed.

'You just have to believe that you are not alone. That things can change. Look at where I am, I never though in my life that I would be sitting here with you, fighting for what I know now is the right side. I never occurred to me, that I would have to fight against everything that I have every known, but I changed. And so can everything this. We can fight this, it's us against them.'

She stared at him like she never seen him before. And he didn't blame her.

He was quite shocked himself.

Then she launched herself into his arms, and suddenly he wasn't so shocked anymore. He felt more empowered and... right.

**A/N:Well, it has taken me too long to upload this. But i am on my two week break, because unfortunately i am going to college through the summer. BOO HOO! But i am not going to stop writing. I have been busy, watching yaoi and hanging out with my friends.. so sorry. Plus I LOVE YAOI! People i am telling you know.. go to youtube and find Junjou Romantica.... hot and yummy. **

**Anyway if you love me or my story, you will review. It's sad that i have only gotten 36 reviews for this bloody story. LOL! Just review, you'll make my long break day today... since it's 1:49 in the morning. Teehee. OHHH and listen to Metric's new cd.... Gimme sympathy is mouthwatering. **

**Guess what? I, Nobody, am going to the COLDPLAY CONCERT, in July. OMG! Here in Toronto, baby.**

**Okay, i am calm. I had too much candy today..... i went and saw Obbessed. It was so much fun people kept clapping... watch it!**

**Ummm.. i'm done. **

**Thanks to everyone who are loyal. You know who you are... and if you don't, well i'll tell you next chapter. Love you all....**

**Nobody........ X's N O's  
**


	8. Chapter 8

She absolutely had no idea what she was doing. Well, she was hugging Malfoy, but she wasn't sure why Maybe because she didn't feel alone anymore.

Ginny was there, but she had her own problems, although they were the same as hers. She felt like for once her and Malfoy could really be more than just enemies.

"Thank you for everything you said," she murmured into his chest- as Malfoy was 5 inches taller then her small '5"5.

He cleared his throat and slowly pulled away. He graced her with a grin before sitting down and resuming with his breakfast.

Hermione looked stunned, but sat down anyways to finish the eggs,sausage and toast that Malfoy had made for everyone.

A door opened, Ginny and Sirius came in, and looked ravenous from all the great smelling food.

"Can we have some, Hermione?" Ginny asked, while licking her lips.

"You have to ask Malfoy, he is the one that cooked it." Hermione smiled at Malfoy then at Ginny's shocked face. Sirius on the other hand was already digging into the pan.

"Sirius Black, put down the pan and thank Malfoy for finally feeding you."

"Thank you, Malfoy."

"You're my cousin, right?" Malfoy asked with food in his mouth, Hermione rolled her eyes. Lord, is everyone like Ron?

Tears suddenly came into her eyes, she quickly wiped them away, not wanting anyone- especially Ginny- to see.

"Granger, you all right there?" Oh, sweet Merlin, the one that noticed was the one who hated her.

"Yes, I'm fine. There's just something in my eye." She slowly got up and left the room. Quietly climbing the stairs she turned down the narrow hallway to the end where her room was situated.

-

He wanted to know what was wrong with her. Why was she crying? Was it him?

Sobs could be heard through the whole upstairs.

"How could I forget Ron even for a moment?"

Malfoy's intake of breathe was what Hermione heard, she got up and flung open the rest of the door.

"Why are you spying on me?" She said furiously. Her face was crimson, her eyes were puffy and her chest was heaving with deep breathes.

"I wasn't, I just wanted to see how you were doing." He backed away, and opened his own door- which was across from hers.

"Do you love him? Ron, I mean." He asked quietly.

"How is that any of your business?" She spat out.

"Just curious. I don't understand how you could even like him. He is the most shameful thing in this world." He remarked with a smirk.

"Says the ferret who terrorized people so his father would acknowledge him." She knew she went too fay. Malfoy didn't like when people talked about his father and it was worse because she was saying it with revulsion.

"What do you know, Mudblood?" He stalked up to her, pushing her back into her room.

"I know you wanted to be just like your father." she spat out.

"Shut up! You know I hated him. Everything he did to destroy my family took away every ounce of fatherly devotion I ever had for him."

"Then don't about Ron that way if you think you are so much better then your father." Hermione said.

"You have no idea how difficult it is to erase every notion that my father and the Dark Lord put into my head." He stated calmly.

"Well, you are going to have to try. I will not tolerate anyone speaking distasteful things about my family or friends, understand?" She moved away from him, to get some semblance of space between them.

"Yeah, I got it!" He slammed the door on his way out. She had no idea what he went through, since she knew nothing of his life. She just assumed by making the worst kind of convictions.

He never wanted to be a Death Eater- ever when he still thought that Muggleborns were useless creatures, an impurity of the world, one might say.

But he has changed.. Weasel was just someone he would always dislike. Why? Because Granger liked him- loved him maybe.

And what did the Weasel do? He left Granger all alone while he went prancing in a gay-like fashion with wonder boy. Didn't Granger see that he wasn't right for her? That she deserved more than a low class wizard with nothing to his name except red hair and poverty the size of his own wealth.

Money meant little to Malfoy these days but it decides a lot in what kind of future you are expecting. Could Granger be happy with nothing to perceive intelligence? Will she never have fun helping S.P.E.W or anything else she felt she had to correct? Could Weasel provide for her the way he could?

He knew he liked Granger for awhile, but this much? After every bad thing that has happened to him in the past, getting turned down by Granger wasn't on his list.


	9. Chapter 9

He woke up the next morning to someone staring at him. Hermione was wide awake dressed in dull pajamas and staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, slowly sitting up and realizing that Hermione could see his whole chest.

Her eyes bugged out and he swore her face turned the same shade of red as her house colors. Why was her face so flushed, if she was in love with the Weasel, is what he wanted to know.

"I came to say that I want us to be friends. I'm sorry that I yelled at you yesterday, but you have to understand that my friends and family mean so much to me, and I don't want to hate you again."

He moved closer and murmured, "Are you telling me that I mean a lot to you?"

She looked shocked and also moved in closer, "Yes," she whispered.

His eyes darkened, he couldn't help it. Hermione Granger was asking to get fucked. Her eyes were darker then her normal shade of brown.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, shifting a tad closer.

"I could ask you the same thing," she nervously licked her lips, and he swore that all the blood inside of him rushed down to his cock.

"Don't do that!" he growled.

"Do what?" and then she went back to being innocent. In half a minute he could see her wild side and now she was the innocent girl he always thought she was.

"Nevermind." he moved away and sat with his back to the headboard.

"Fine." she got up and moved towards the door, then turned," By the way, I wouldn't have kissed you anyway."

"Why not?" he snapped out.

"Morning breathe." she shot him a brilliant smile and he stared amazed at the now closed door.

"Why the little... little," but you couldn't mistake the small grin on his face.

He fell back first on the bed and thought, 'Hermione Granger, what a women.'

-

Hermione Granger on the other hand was against the very same door that she had left, with her heart beating wildly. She couldn't believe she said that. But she knew she wanted to kiss him, he made it known that he was different, who was she not to want to kiss him.

There was no denying that Malfoy was good-looking with gray-blue eyes, a pale complexion and a nice physique, she knew she wasn't the only one who wanted to kiss him.

And she really wanted to kiss him. And a part of her thought maybe he wanted to kiss her too. A very small part thought that it was Malfoy- Draco Malfoy, the boy who made sure everyday that her life turned out to be miserable. Even when the best things happened to her like making a really grade or having one of the boys complaint her self-conscious self.

She didn't like to think of herself as self-conscious, but that every girl in Gryffindor- Hell in Hogwarts cared about there appearance, while she only relied on her good marks to get through life. She knew she wasn't bad looking- otherwise why would Malfoy want to kiss her? And why did she sometimes catch Ron staring at her like he was in awe?

Ron? What about Ron? She thought herself in love with him since the first time she saw the speck of dirt on his nose. But now, was she actually thinking that maybe Malfoy felt more for her then anyone else did, including Ron.

She'd just have to think about it, that's all.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco knew from the mement he met Hermione Granger that she was going to be trouble, anyone could see it. She was beautiful, intelligent and sassy.

But he guessed he didn't see it til it was too late.

Why when she cried did it get to him, he had no idea. And that she actually told him why she did was equally shocking. How she didn't feel smart enough, and all that other nonsense. It was ridiculous. Anyone with any sense of humanity could see that Hermione Granger was a special person- very special.

She, unlike a lot of people in the Wizarding World didn't take shit from anyone, even vindictive Slytherins like himself. At first he was outraged that a mudblood would talk back to him, then after awhile he started craving her insults.

Why?

Because it made him feel as low as he should be. He was a complete arse to everyone and the fact that Hermione wanted to be his friend after all the shit he pulled was a blessing. Not many people would forgive- that's why Hermione was so special, he guessed.

Close to 6 years of insult and Hermione forgace him like it meant nothing- like he took away her least favorite quill- nothing.

And at first, he wondered if it was a joke or scam or something unforgivable, because that's what all Slytherins thought of- deceit, but Hermione proved to not take what Slytherins thought to heart. Like he said, she was special.

He grinned to himself. Who would have thought that he would ever be friends with Hermione Granger? He suddenly got up and decided to talk to his new "friend". He opened the door across from him and saw Hermione changing into her pajamas- and Lord, were they nice pajamas. Silky blue tank top and booty shorts to follow. He knew his mouth must have fallen open but he couldn't help it. Hermione Granger has a delicious body.

"Malfoy, don't you ever knock? It's not nice, you know?" she shrieked til her face went red.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was so late since there are no windows in my room." Naturally he wasn't sorry, and wished he came in a little earlier while she was in the process of taking off her day clothes. Damn Merlin.

"It's okay. It's a little disconcerting when absolutely no lights enter the house and you just automatically assume that it's still day." she ranted, while slowly stepping back. To put more distance between them, he thought.

"Are you scared to be alone with me?" he asked calmly. Her eyes widened and she immediately shook her head, "No, of course not."

"Or are you scared to be alone with me with such a thin piece of fabric on?" he asked huskily.

Her face lite up like a Christmas tree and her hands quivered. "N...no....," she stammered. Where was her Gryffindor courage now? She wondered.

"Huh! Could have fooled me." he stepped a tad closer just to see her reaction. He had no idea what he was doing. Did he want her? Yes. Did he want her forever too? Yes.

But the questions was; Did she want him back?

"Hermione...," he murmured. The cover dropped and nothing but her pj's stood in his way. She looked absolutely terrified, but he knew she was scared of what she felt for him.

"I can't," she shook her head and turned away. "I don't feel the same way about you. You see, I'm in love with Ron."

His heart froze. It was all lies, he could tell. She was terrified of what she could feel for him, he scared the shit out of her. How, he knew, well, she scared him too. Everything about his feelings scared him.

Draco slowly nodded. She will realize what she felt for him in due time.

"Of course. I understand. Good luck with him." Not even bearing to say his name. That filthy low-life name.

He turned away and made his was out, silently shutting the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked from down the hall.

'Don't be mean, don't be mean' "Nothing. Just had a conversation with Hermione. You could go in, I;m going to turn in. Good night." she looked shocked, and he couldn't blame her. Again, he was nothing but mean to the blood- traitors and now it was like it never happened.

Draco closed the door behind him and heard Ginny knock on Hermione's door, "'Mione, are you okay?" a loud sob could be heard.

"I don't know, Ginny. I just don't know anymore." she blubbered out.

The clicking of the door was the last he heard.

She was terrified and so was he. Simple as that.


	11. Chapter 11

A week later after the confession in Hermione's room didn't lead to anything else. They rarely talked and when they did it was cold civility.- well on Hermione's part anyway, and on his was just dry. No emotion, nothing.

He tried getting Sirius to call Mr. Weasely to come by but Sirius kept saying that they wouldn't do anything about the Death Eaters until everyone gets back. Meaning he had to wait until Wonder boy and the Weasel get back.

Great, he thought lying on his bed, just fucking great. What was he supposed to do until then? Talk to Hermione- who refused to even look at him or have a long-withstanding conversation with the Weaselette because that wouldn't be awkward at all.

Draco could always talk to Sirius, maybe find out about his cousin and the family he knew nothing about. Getting up, he made his way to the opposite side of the hallway away from the staircase and quietly knocked as not to startle Buckbeak. A loud voice yelled, "Come in!"

Draco slowly entered and closed the door behind him. The room was dark with only a candlelight to see. He could faintly see the outline of Buckbeak staring at him from on the bed.

"Mr. Malfoy. How may I help you?" The voice was cold, and aloof. He would expect nothing less. He deserved it after all.

"Well, I was wondering,sir, if you could tell me a little bit about my family. My mother told me little of side of the family, and I genuinely want to know more." He remained standing, not wanting to offend his cousin?

"I guess it would be all right. _Incendio!_" With a quick flick of his wrist-of that he could see- the rest of the candles in the room lite up. Illuminating a glaring Buckbeck and a sitting Sirius. He gestured to sit and Sirius nodded. Draco made himself comfortable on an old ratty chair in the corner facing the bed. The bed that Sirius was sitting on.

"What did you want to know?

"Well, why does your mother keep calling you a blood traitor?" Since being here for two weeks, his mother has managed to shriek out blood-traitor 50 times. It caused him to wonder.

"I left the house at a young age. As soon as I had graduated from Hogwarts. My mother didn't like that I betrayed the family for a half-blood and a blood-traitor."

"You did?" Draco knew he looked shocked, and he probably would do the same for Hermione, he guessed.

"I did. And it was the best decision I ever made. I mean, the years I spent in Azakaban were horrible, but I got out and now I'm with Harry. I'm the happiest man on earth."

And he really did look happy. There was a huge smile on his face.

"You miss him, right?" Draco asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I do. Very much." Knowing full well that they were talking about Potter. He continued, "Why has

Harry told me negative things about you for the past 2 years?"

"Well, sir, I haven't been the most nicest person, and I blame my father for that."

"Your father? Lucius Malfoy? Who was married to Narcissa?" Sirius asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Draco's head went down. He suddenly realized how alone he was. His father was rotting away in prison, and his mother was no longer living, breathing. Nothing. Merlin, he felt like screaming, crying, something. What was he supposed to do without his mother? The only person in the whole entire world who knew the real him. And she was gone. Away from all evil of this stupid world. Thank Merlin. His mother left him alone, but she was in a better place now.

He would till his very last breathe to avenge his mother, and he couldn't wait till Harry Potter came back so he can start 'avadaing' Death Eaters arses.

Draco suddenly got up and made his way for the door, but not before shaking Sirius' hand.

"Thanks for talking to me." He knew he didn't get the answers he asked for, but he knew he had to be alone.

As if understanding, Sirius nodded and calmly said," I know we barely know each other, but if you need a pal."

He grinned and nodded. The door closed softly behind him, and he quickly made for his room, unfortunately Hermione was coming out of her room and they knocked into each other.

"I'm sorry, I was in a rush." He quickly said, opening his door.

"It's okay. I didn't see where I was going."

Nodding, he opened his door wider. He wasn't expecting a pleasant conversation, didn't really wanted one at the moment. He just wanted to be alone.

"Are you okay?" She reached out and touched his arm and he stepped back.

"I'm fine. I'm going to bed. Good night."

"But it's only 8 o'clock."

"What do you care? You ignored me for a week and you think I'm going to answer your questions like a good boy. I'm not Ron, okay? Good night." Not waiting for her to answer, he slammed the door in her face. What else was he supposed to do? She said they could be friends, he accepted her feelings for the Weasel, and she ignored him for a week like he was the bad guy.

He knew nothing was going to happen with Hermione, so he only wanted Potter to come back, so he could kill a lot of Death Eaters and be on his jolly old way. Just to move on, that's all he wanted.

With or without Hermione fucking Granger.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione willed herself not to cry. Why couldn't Draco understand that it was killing herself inside to ignore him? Didn't he realize that she did in fact love him? Ron was the last person she wanted to think about. She thought she loved him so much, but in the two weeks that Draco has been here, it all disappeared in a flash.

Was Draco maybe scheming or might he actually love her too? She found it strange that she could love someone as cold and as sly as Draco Malfoy. But the thing was that he was so much more than that. He was sweet, kind, intelligent and bloody sexy. She didn't think she could turn him down the next time if he did stare at her with those huge grey-blue eyes. Those eyes that made her very being turn into jelly. Those eyes that laughed, mocked, and teased her with were the same eyes that she desperately wanted to see. The eyes that is soft with mirth inside, not the cold ones that stared down at her, like back at Hogwarts.

She didn't want him to hate her. That was the very last thing she wanted.

Hermione knocked on Ginny's door and let herself in. Ginny would be understanding, she would know what to do.

"This is the second time I've seen you crying. What is it this time? "Ginny's voice said from the left side of the room. She was propped up against the headboard, looking through books for the next school year. Why hadn't she done that? She wondered.

"I'm sorry, Ginny." Hermione sobbed out. Ginny's eyes grew large, her mouth had opened wide, and she was looking at Hermione with a shocked expression.

"It's okay, 'Mione. Just tell me what's wrong."

"I made a huge mistake, and I know if anyone finds out about this, they will detest me. "

Ginny's face suddenly cleared. She was out of her bed and across the room in a flash. She gathered Hermione in her arms and quickly led her to the bed.

"Don't say that. You know I could never, ever hate you." Her voice sounded strong and serious. And Hermione felt reassured.

"I don't think I have feelings for Ronald anymore. " Ginny suddenly froze, and quietly pulled away from Hermione.

"When did this happen?" she asked quietly.

"A week or so ago. Malfoy happened. "

"MALFOY?" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny, you said you wouldn't hate me!" Hermione looked heartbroken.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just shocked. I still am. What the Hell happened that you are in love with Malfoy?"

"Well..I don't know if I am in love with Malfoy. I have feelings for him. But, Ginny, he is so different. Everything has changed- he has changed because of his mother. His mother passing away made him a completely different person. A person willing to change, a person that is willing to love someone else. It's an amazing feeling. "She looked at Ginny with tears in her eyes. Ginny nodded and held Hermione closer.

"I understand. That's how I feel about Harry. Don't worry Hermione. But why are you crying?"

"Draco is mad at me because he thinks I am in love with Ron." Hermione kept her head down. Tears were still silently falling.

"Why would he think that?" Ginny asked.

"Because I told him I was. I was scared- he was leaning into kiss me, and I told him no, that I was in love with Ron. And all he said was good luck. Good luck. That was all I got. "She said, frustrated.

"Well, what did you expect him to do? Jump up and down and start shooting sprinklers from his wand? Of course, he is heartbroken. He must not like it because he wants you to love him, not my brother. "

Hermione nodded, but continued to look depressed. What if what Ginny said was true? What if Draco was mad because he was jealous? She knew why she was upset, but why was Draco? Did he just want to make out with her and leave her? Was it just a game to him? And why in Merlin's was she so upset about it?

She didn't need Draco or Ron.

So, why did it feel like her heart was breaking?


	13. Chapter 13

She fell asleep on the bed with Ginny stroking her hair. In the morning, when she finally got up, she felt heavy. Like all the problems in the world were on her shoulders. Weighing her down. She looked around, and saw Ginny's bed made. She was probably downstairs having breakfast, she felt relieved that she was alone.

Hermione looked into the morning to see her eyes bloodshot and her face pale. She looked and felt like crap. She had no idea what to do. What to say, or even what to think. Everything was swirling in her mind and she couldn't grasp one thought and focus on it. It was too much to do.

Closing her eyes, she breathed heavily in the hopes that it would help with her problems. When she opened her eyes again, she still saw herself in the morning and everything was still the same.

Gathering her clothes, she silently let herself out of the room, to head down the hall to the grimy bathroom. She turned on the light and immediately took off her clothes. The cold air made goosebumps erupt on her skin, she shivered and turned the tab in the shower. Stepping in, the hot water sprayed down on her and she didn't feel any better.

10 minutes later she let herself out. Dressing herself, she felt a tad better. But still didn't think about what she was supposed to think about.

Draco. Problem. With Draco.

She admitted that she liked him, immensely. More then she thought she was supposed to. He made her feel things that she shouldn't ever feel.

The way he looked at her, and the way he responded to her made her think he felt it too.

"Hermione, do you feel any better?" Ginny asked quietly, waiting outside the bathroom door.

She shook her head, but leaned against Ginny for support. Ginny immediately hugged her and lead her downstairs. It was quiet and she wondered if Draco was down here or if he was holed up in his room. She wouldn't blame him, everyone here hated him and still thought he was a traitor, even though she knew the truth about him. And that was all that mattered.

Draco was coming up the stairs when they were descending. He didn't stop and he didn't look at her. She felt a stab at her heart and quickly looked away from him too. She had a quick, dry breakfast of stale bread and a cup of lukewarm tea.

She wasn't full, and thought she never would be.

Realizing that Ron didn't enter her thoughts at all made her feel even worse. She thought she would be with him forever. She thought she would love him forever. But Draco entered her lift and messed it all up.

She needed to talk to him and figure these feelings out.

"Gin, I think I am going to talk to Draco." She said slowly. Ginny looked up from reading the paper and nodded.

"If you think that's best. I am behind you."

Hermione gave her a small smile and left the kitchen in the basement. She bypassed the horrendous paintings and the small hallways. Kreacher was at the top of the stairs complaining about dirtying his mistress' house, he almost knocked her over when he came down the stairs.

She steadied herself and made it to Draco's room. She knocked on his door and received no answer.

"Draco, I know you are in there."

Nothing.

Opening the door, she saw Draco sitting on the floor with his back to the door. Hermione closed the door and leaned against it. She looked around and noticed that his room was very clean and tidy.

"What do you want?" he snapped, without turning around.

"Why are you upset?"

Draco finally got up. He didn't turn around, but sat on his bed. He was looking through a magazine and whistling under his breath.

"Talk to me!" She demanded.

He scowled at her. "What do you care? Look, we don't have anything to do with each other. Just go back to your room and think about Won-Won okay? Leave me alone!"

Tears came to her eyes, she blinked them back. "Please..."

He looked at her and his face softened. He reached out, but brought his hand back down.

She wanted more then anything for him to reach out.

"Please..."

Suddenly, he was reaching for her again.

**A/N: Hey guys, I am back. I have so much to share with you guys! First off, I had a horrible writer's block. I am so happy that I got it back. Secondly, I am unemployed, so more time to write, which is a fantastic thing! Thirdly, I am heading to England and Scotland in April, and I am hitting the HP museum in London. **

**If any of you guys have been to any of these two destinations and have any spots to check out, please let me know. **

**I really hope you guys like this chapter. Leave a review after the dot. **


	14. Author's Note

Guys! So I am hitting England next Wednesday, and I hope to Merlin that I can write while I am on my trip.

I am mostly updating Girl Afraid now. So YAY! XD I am almost done Chapter 14. I am lovin this story.

If you have Facebook, do me a favor. Like this page, Harry Potter Always.

Link here .com/pages/Harry-Potter-Always/377401248958841

This is my HP page and I hope you guys join and post anything, absolutely anything HP related.

If you like it, Please post right away if you are from

Chapter 14 soon to come.


End file.
